Sakuno and Ryoma's date?
by nanamisakurachan
Summary: Ryoma needs to buy formal clothing, Sakuno needs to buy some too. Is it considered a date if they go shopping together? Ryoma and Sakuno RyoSaku One-shot. The 2nd chap. is a remake.
1. Old Version

Ryoma and Sakuno (pot)

A/n ok I don't own anything :( sniff sniff that means fuji and ryoma DO NOT belong to me :(

I CANNOT spell so don't hate me if I get names and words wrong jeez as long as you get what i'm typing than we are all good.

I wrote this a Long time ago so it kind of sux BUT READ anyway.

****************

"Oi sakuno hurry up I am going to be late." Cried my grandma from outside.

I came running out with my skool bag and uniform on and got in the car and we went off, heading to school.

Today was a normal day; I wake up, made breakfast and my lunch, get dressed, and go to school.

My grandma is the tennis coach for seigaku one of the top tennis clubs in japan.

The tennis regulars are Tezuka-senpai, Oishi-senpai, Fuji-senpai, Kikumaru-senpai, Kaidou-senpai, Momo-senpai,Tama-senpai, and Ryoma-kun.

My grandma stays after school for tennis practice so I wait for her.

I am also on a tennis club, but on the girls team, not boys....I'm not very good. You would think I would be good since my grandma is a TENNIS coach, but no.

Once we were at the front of the school my grandma dropped me off and I ran to class. Right when I got to my seat the bell rang. Phew, perfect timing. I'm SAFE!

At school I have a best friend like every one else, her name is Tomo, at least thats what I call her.

To me she is a very energetic girl who is not afraid to show her feelings, unlike me, she is a big fan of Ryoma-kun's, she even started a fanclub for him.

Well, class started and ended, then lunch came.

This morning since my grandma rushed out the door she forgot her lunch and I just realized that I had her lunch too, so I was planning on going to the tennis courts to give my grandma her bento(lunch)

When I was saying that to myself Tomo-chan overheard.

"Ohh, Can I come, I don't want you to be lonely and if we go there then their might be a chance that we could see Ryoma-sama!"

When we got to the tennis courts, Tomo just left me, to go find Ryoma-kun on the court somewhere.

I wanted to stay too, but she said not to and to go and give my grandma her bento. How stengy.

So I agreed and went to my grandma's office. I don't want her to starve.

When I walked in my grandma was talking to Tezuka-senpai and Ryoma-kun.

When Ryoma turned around to see who it was my heart started beating really fast.

So I turned around and went back out the door.

"Why is my heart beating so fast?" I asked myself out loud.

When I calmed down I knocked on the door.

"Come in Sakuno." Came a voice from inside. I took a deep breath and opened the door.

Once I came in I apologized for not knocking and just barging in.

"Don't worry about it, just don't do it again." My Obaa-chan (grandma) said.

Tezuka-senpai stared at me and wispered something in my grandma's ear. It was obviously about me and he left saying something about Momo-senpai skipping lunch break practice and left my grandma, Ryoma-kun, and I all alone.

Then Ryoma-kun said that he was going to take a nap somewhere and left,my grandma asked about the bento.

"Oh this is yours Obaa-chan." I clarified.

I handed the Bento over to her and turned around, heading for the door.

Suddenly my grandma screamed out my name.

"Sakuno, can you go and do an errand for me?" She asked.

She explained that the tennis club was invited to a party, a formal party, as in you have to wear suits and stuff.

"Everyone has a suit except for Ryoma." She explained. I blushed when I heared his name, my grandma acted as if she didn't notice and kept on explaining.

"Go to Ryoma's house tommarow morning, go out and find him a suit, tie, button up shirt, and a pair of shoes for him. Then go search for nice dress and a matching pair of high heels for yourself. that way you are killing two birds with one stone."

"Why for me also?" I asked her, confused.

"You have to come along because nobody was going to watch you." She stated, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Why can't you take Ryoma-kun?" I questioned.

"A very important person is coming over and Tezuka said for you to go instead of him wich is who I originally planned to go take Ryoma. Besides, you need a dress too."

***********************

The next morning I woke up at 6 and took a shower, but couldn't find ANYTHING to wear and when I finnally found someting it was alrighty 7.

I ran downstairs and choked down some cereal which is not my normal breakfast, but I didn't have time to complain.

I went upstairs to my grandma's room and got her out of bed and I dashed to the train station, proud to say I didn't trip.

I made it onto the train just in time.

When I got out I realized that I had no idea where Ryoma-kun lives. Darn me and my stupidness.

I took out my phone to call my grandma.

She gave me directions and it took me about an hour to find Ryoma-kun's house. I should let you know that my senc of direction is not that good.

When I did, I rang the doorbell and a monk answered it.

"I-is Ryoma Echizen here?" I asked, stuttering.

"Huh? Oh come in little missy he's still sleeping." The monk answered.

I thanked him, entering the house slowly.

"Hold on for a moment while my niece gets him. Sorry, but he's still sleeping. By the way I'm that stupid boy's dad, Nanjirou Echizen." His statement made my eyes widen. This monk was Ryoma-kun's DAD? No way! After the shock sat in, I answered him.

"Oh nice to meet you Echizen-san, my name is Ryuzaki Sakuno."

"Ryuzaki? Wait don't tell me you are related to that old hag Sumire (The grandma)?" he asked, eyes just as wide.

"Umm yes she's my Obaa-chan." I answered.

"Oh I feel sorry for you." He said, patting my shoulder lightly in a sympathetic manner.

"No, it's not that bad." I asured him.

Just then Ryoma-kun comes down the stairs in his P-PAJAMAS!! I could feel myself turn red.

He looked surprised that I was at his house, I wonder why?

"Yo, Son, your girlfriend is here and you come down in your PAJAMAS? Go change!"

When he came back down he was in a white polo shirt with a red strip across the shoulders and jeans. He was wearing his hat to top it all off.

"Ryuzaki what are you doing here?" he questioned, clearly confused.

Just then I knew that my grandma forgot to tell Ryoma-kun about what she had planned today. Of course!

So, I had to explain, while trying to supress my blush, once I finished Ryoma-kun glared at his dad.

"Oops, I guess I forgot to mention that hehehe." Then he turned around slowly walked away.

Ryoma looked mad, but headed for the door and put on his shoes nonetheless, knowing that he needed to buy the items..

I followed and we were out the door.

When we were at the gates I heard Echizen-san say something like his son is finally growing up. That statement made me blush, causing my head to look like a tomato.

***********************

We took the train to the shopping center and I realized that Ryoma didn't eat breakfast yet, seeing that he just woke up and all.

So we stopped by a fastfood resterant and grabbed a bite to eat.

After, we went into a store and looked around until we found the right shirt it was a baby blue button up, long sleeve shirt.

Next, we went to look for a tie in the tie section.

Ryoma looked annoyed it made me want to giggle. A dark blue tie cought my eye.

I asked the employee to take it out so that Ryoma-kun can try it on.

When the person handed it over to Ryoma-kun, he stared at it, confusion written all over his face.

"R-Ryoma-kun you don't know how to tie a tie?" I asked, he looked at me, his pride not letting him answer.

Without an answer I tied it for him which was a little embarrasing.

Both me and Ryoma-kun blushed.

"Kid are you so lucky, your girlfriend is cute and has great taste." The store manager commented.

That made both of us blush even more, turning our faces bright red.

When I finished we went to the mirror and Ryoma-kun looked good...at least the top half of him hehehe.

We bought the shirt and tie and got a black suit and shiny black shoes.

In my opinion Ryoma-kun looked good just thinking that made me blush.

When we got out of the store Ryoma-kun started staring at me.

I didn't know what to do so I stared back.

"W-what are you staring at R-Ryoma-kun?" I asked.

"Don't you have to buy a dress or something?" he questioned back.

"Oh yeah i totally forgot?...........is it ok if we go and buy it now?"(

"...Aa but you have to promise one thing." He said.

"What is it?"

"We go to the tennis courts after we finish." He dealed.

"Sure!" I replied, glad that we get to spend more time together.

I got thirsty so we stoped by this smoothie place.

When I opened the door, at the counter ordering was Momo-senpai. Ryoma-kun seemed to notice too and he automatically turned around not wanting to be seen.

I knew that if we met Momo-senpai he wouldn't stop bothering Ryoma-kun and me about being on a D-date. So I guess I can go without water for a while longer.

**Momoshiro's pov (point of view)**

I was getting myself a banana smoothie. When I turned around I saw a girl with long brown hair in braids.

"Sakuno-chan?"

I couldn't be right? It looked like her so why not. I followed this Ryuzaki look alike and saw that it really was her.

I was about to call her but I saw a guy...WAIT ECHIZEN!!

I took out my trusty cell phone and dialed Kikumaru-senpai's number

**Phone with Eiji **

"Moishi Moishi?" (Eiji)

"Kikumaru-senpai it's Momo guess what?" (Momo)

"What happened Momo?" he asked.

"Our little Echizen is on a date with the coach's granddaughter!"

"Huh? NO WAY! Our little chibi on a DATE? and with Sakuno-chan too? I gotta see this where are you?"

"I'm at the smoothie place, the one where we go to a lot."

"Ok i'll be there in a sec!"

**End of Call**

tehehe now to call Fuji-senpai and Tama and that Viper too.

the next couple of phone calls were very similar

**Back to Sakuno's point of veiw **

After leaving the smoothie place we went to the Dress store next door.

In the store everyone was staring at Ryoma-kun.....maybe because he was a guy, but a girl went up to him and started flirting with him.

I have no right to say anything, but it kind of got me mad. She was twisting her hair and blinking... a lot.

I don't know what came over me, but I grabbed Ryoma-kun by the arm and pulled him over to show him a dress I thought was pretty cute.

He looked thankful that I grabbed him which made me blush. My actions made the girl walk away.

The dress I picked out was light purple and showed all my curves, it was strapless, and it went down to my knees. I went to try it on and showed Ryoma-kun.

When I came out I found Ryoma-kun staring at me all red which made me turn red also.

Right when I was about to ask how it looked Ryoma-kun pulled down his hat and said that he 'didn't like the color' really low that it was hard even for me to hear.

A lady came up to us and said that I would look good in blue. She went away and came back a few moments with a beautiful light blue dress.

It had a strap that wraps around my neck , it, also, showed my curves and went down to my knees just like the purple dress.

I tried it on and this time Ryoma-kun was dark red resulting me to blush fifty times darker, if it was even possible, the lady said that I looked really cute and pretty I also thought it was pretty and so we went to the cash register and bought the dress with matching shoes.

When we got out of the store I bumped into someone. The stranger gave me a hand I took it gratefully and looked up to say thanks.

" F-Fuji-senpai! M-Momo-senpai! K-Kikumaru-senpai!" I screamed out, surprised.

I was so surprised, very surprised.

Fuji-senpai got me off the floor.

"What a coincidence to see you, Ryuuzaki-chan and Ryoma-kun." He greeted.

While he was talking Kikumaru-senpai and Momo-senpai made kissy faces making me blush and Ryoma-kun to pull down his hat.

"Oi, o-chibi what are you doing here with such a cute girl huh?" Eiji asked, rising his eyebrow.

"Bestuni" (nothing) (Ryoma)

"Ahuh sure that's why you have a bunch of shopping bags in your hand." Momo-senpain said, sarcasticly.

"A-ano Senpai-tachi w-why don't we.." I began, thinking of a way to change the topic.

"Go and play a game of tennis?" Ryoma finished.

"Wow you guys even finish each others sentences." Fujii said with a smile on his face.

We all started walking to Ryoma-kun's house to drop off his stuff that was bought today.

*************

A/n ok This was a one shot, BUT I want to add more if you think I should that is XD so yeah tell me When you review.

Yes Yes you love me now REVIEW!

-nanamisakurachan

I change some stuff, but nothing big, I did it in like 10 minutes


	2. Rewritten

A/n: So I was in the mood to type today and decided to rewrite this one-shot because, well, it sucked.

P.S. Sakuno is dressed out of character because I cannot stand the way she dresses, with the whole matching, old lady clothes.

I still do not own anything. T.T

I hope you enjoy this one-shot. Constructive criticism is wanted! (Good reviews are welcome as well lol).

-x-x-x-

**The school bell rang, signaling the start of lunch break, all the students ran towards the lunch line, in hopes of getting the good food before everyone else does. All the students were gone except for the ones smart enough to bring their own lunch. **

"**Sakuno-chan, why do you have two lunches today?" Tomoyo asked, her eyebrows wiggling up and down in a suggestive manner, "Is one for Ryoma-sama?" **

**The other girl flushed red, shaking her head; "N-no, I forgot to give Obaa-chan her lunch this morning and took it with me by mistake." The Ryuzaki stuttered. **

"**Eh, that's no fun," She grumbled, crossing her arms, then her expression brightened, "Hey! You need to go to your grandma's office to give her her lunch and to do that, you need to go through the tennis courts where the Regulars have lunch practices this week!" Before her best friend could say a word, the hyper active girl grabbed Sakuno and ran out of the room. **

**-x-x-x- **

"**Mou, Tomo-chan just left me after she saw Fuji-senpai, some friend she is." Sakuno muttered as she made her way towards her grandma's by herself seeing as her bestfriend ditched her. **

**Flashback… **

"So, Sakuno, what do you have for l-" Her question was stopped by a gasp when she saw one of the Seigaku regulars up ahead, releasing a high pitched scream, she ran over to him. "I'll meet up with you latter Sakuno-chan, I want wish Ryoma-sama and everyone else a good luck at practice real quick and I'll be with you in a heartbeat."

The whole time, Sakuno couldn't, or didn't, have a chance to say a peep.

**End Flashback… **

"Fine, I will eat lunch with my grandma, who needs friends?" She sighed, "Tomo-chan should know that I want to go say good luck to them too, but I don't want Obaa-chan to starve."

Sakuno was so absorbed in her thoughts, she didn't realize the door with the name 'Ryuzaki Sumire' was in front of her, she hit her head.

"That hurt." She whispered, before getting up and opening the door.

The moment she opened the door, three pairs of eyes turned to her, stopping their earlier interactions. The young girl turned red, "S-sorry!"

_I didn'y think Ryoma-kun would be in Obaa-chan's office. Ah! I'm such a ditz, why didn't I knock before entering. I must look like such a fool. _She thought, breathing heavily outside her grandma's office, she ran out after screaming sorry. "Why is my heart beating so fast?" She asked herself.

After calming her nerves, She stood up straight, fixed her braids, and knocked on the door, receiving a 'come in' from what sounded like the tennis coach, she entered.

"I'm s-sorry for barging in earlier, I should have knocked." She apologized.

Sumire nodded, "It's fine, just don't do it again. Why are you here Sakuno?" She asked her granddaughter.

"Y-you forgot your lunch earlier." Sakuno replied, holding up the older woman's lunch.

Tezuka, the Seigaku captain, stared at the younger girl, eyes analyzing, freaking the said girl in the process. Before she could ask anything, the quiet captain whispered something into his coach's ears. _I think he is saying something about me. _Sakuno thought.

She watched as her grandma's expression turn from a confused look to a happy, mischievous one. _I'm scared. _The young Ryuzaki yelped.

Tezuka nodded his head, straightened up, and bid his goodbye saying something about Momoshiro skipping practice. Ryoma decided to follow his senpai out the room. "Ponta then nap." He muttered.

Sakuno blushed when the prince of tennis brushed past her. "W-wait!" She yelled, cat-like orbs focused on her in question, ignoring the heat rising to her face, Sakuno whispered a good luck.

He nodded and left. "Mada mada dane, wobbly hips."

The said girl blushed at his nickname, "I d-do N-NOT have wobbly hips!"

The Seigaku Tennis coach chuckled at her regular and grandchild's interactions. _Tezuka's plan is brilliant, even though he came up with it so he himself didn't have to do it. _She thought, smiling wickedly.

"Sakuno, can I have my lunch?" Sumire asked, masking her earlier expression and grabbing one of the bentos in her granddaughter's hand.

The young girl snatched it back lightly. "Obaa-chan, this lunch is yours." She clarified, handing over the correct lunch box. "It has foods that your doctor recommended you to eat to stay healthy." She explained.

After giving the food, Sakuno turned around and begun to leave the room, but was stopped.

"Sakuno, I need you to do me a favor."

The said girl turned slowly towards the older woman. _I have a bad feeling about this. _She thought, remembering her Granma's face earlier.

"Y-yes?"

"The Seigaku regulars have been formally invited to one of the biggest events in the town, all of the best tennis teams will be there and I want to make a good impression to our future rivals. The dress code for this event is formal and everyone already has a suit except for Echizen," Sakuno blushed at the name of her crush, Sumire smirked, " He needs a suit for this event and I need you to help him. He needs the whole outfit; the dress shirt, tie, shoes, etc. So what do you say?"

Sakuno starred at the woman in front of her. "W-What! I-I have never bought g-guy's clothes before. H-how am I suppose to know what s-size R-Ryoma-kun is?" She stuttered.

"You will go shopping with him together; sort of like a date." She explained making the young Ryuzaki turn bright red. _A D-D-Date???? _She thought.

"I take your silence as a yes. Okay, Sakuno, meet Echizen tomorrow at his house. Do not tell anyone else about this because the party is strictly invitation only." The coach ordered.

The said girl nodded slowly, still not believing it.

"Also, find yourself an outfit too. You do not have any formal wear either." Sumire added before pushing her out of the office.

-x-x-x-

The alarm clock went off at six o'clock. Sakuno turned it off, already wide awake, she skipped to the bathroom for her morning routine.

When finished, she walked into her closet in search of a cute outfit.

Thirty minutes later, she still could not find the perfect outfit. "Ahhh! Why don't I have _anything _to wear?" She yelled, exasperated, throwing, yet another, blouse on the floor. Then, something red caught her eye, _hmm… I don't remember putting a red shirt there. _She thought, reaching for the said object.

Taking it out, it was a low cute, V-neck sweater; she grinned.

Five minutes later, Sakuno stood in front of the mirror wearing a jean skirt, the red vest with a yellow tank top underneath. She smiled, grabbed her house keys, cell phone, and wallet, and headed downstairs.

"I'm leaving Obaa-chan!"

-x-x-x-

"Where does Ryoma-kun live?" Sakuno asked out loud, after getting on the train. _Ah, I'm so stupid, I forgot to ask Obaa-chan where he lives! _She thought, sweat dropping.

It took an hour for Sakuno to find the Echizen household after calling her grandma numerous times. "I wonder where I got my sense of direction from." She questioned, ringing the door bell.

A man opened the door, a questioning look on his face. "A-ano, Is R-ryoma-kun here?" She stuttered. He nodded and opened the door, grinning. "OI! Ryoma!! Your girlfriend is here!!" He yelled, then turned around. "And who are you, little lady? How long have you and my stupid son been dating?" He asked, moving aside and signaling for her to enter the house.

"I-I'm Ryuzaki Sakuno a-and I'm not d-d-dating your s-son." She bowed, her face turning so red, it put her shirt to shame.

"Ryuzaki eh? Are you by any chance related to the old hag, Sumire?" The man asked. Sakuno nodded slowly; "I'm her granddaughter." She answered, her face turning back to their original shade.

Before the man could reply, Ryoma trudged down the stairs. "Oyajii, I don't have a girlfriend, it's a Saturday morning, and if you make anymore noise, I am going to tell mom about you know what." He said, groggily.

Sakuno stood there, face back to the deep red it was earlier. _R-Ryoma-kun wears cute p-pajama's. _She thought, ignoring the fact that her crush just called the man she was talking to earlier dad.

"Oi, you stupid son, can't you see Sakuno-chan is right here, Go up and change already. How embarrassing." The older Echizen muttered.

Ryoma's cat-like eyes widened a fraction. _Since when was she here? _He asked himself before realizing that what his dumb father said was true. The young Echizen ran up the stairs, coming back down ten minutes later, dressed in a white polo shirt with red accents, jeans, and his trademark hat.

"Ryuzaki, what are you doing here?" He asked, sitting on the couch across from the said girl, clearly confused.

"D-Didn't Obaa-chan tell you?" She asked, seeing his lost face she sighed, _Obaa-chan must have forgotten to tell Ryoma-kun. _She explained the situation and why she was at his house, the whole time trying to suppress her blush from the way her crush was staring at her.

The tennis prince sighed, _How troublesome. _He thought, heading over to the door to put on his shoes; ignoring his useless father.

Sakuno followed.

-x-x-x-

The two got off the train, Sakuno walking behind Ryoma.

"Oi," Sakuno looked up with a questioning look.

"Stop walking behind me, it's the 21st century, and walk with your head up." Ryoma commanded, pulling the girl next to him so that they were the same level.

Sakuno blushed. The boy rolled his eyes, _Che, I guess I have to do it myself. _He thought, straightening the girls posture. "Your hair is too long." He muttered. Sakuno's blush darkened, if it was possible.

"Let's go get food, then I'll go to wherever you want." He said, she nodded and the two went to have some breakfast.

-x-x-x-

Chocolate orbs dashed around the store, _This place looks promising. I'm glad Echizen-san told us about this store, I would have never known where to buy guy clothes. _Sakuno thought, walking in, followed by Ryoma who had his hands in his pocket.

"Ryoma-kun, do you have a specific color you want?" She asked, turning towards the said boy, her head tilted. _Cute. _He thought, but did a double take. _Since when was wobbly hips cute? _He asked.

Sakuno shrugged, "I guess not." She wondered over to the shirt section and browsed through the aisles, coming to a halt when she spotted the perfect shirt.

She smiled and held it up, it was a baby blue button up shirt with vertical white lines that gives an illusion of a longer torso. The shirt also came with a navy blue tie.

"W-what do you think?" She asked, shyly holding up the shirt in front of Ryoma, trying to imagine him wearing it.

The Echizen noticed her failed attempt and snatched the shirt from her hands, turning around and walking to the back of the store. "W-wait, Ryoma-kun if you didn't like it, you could have told me." She said, her voice quieting as he walked farther away, then she realized he was heading to the dressing rooms.

A smile crept up her face as she followed him.

A few minutes later, the tennis prince came out of the dressing room, the shirt on, but the tie in his hands.

"Eh? Ryoma-kun what about the tie?" She asked, confused. He just glared at the said article of clothing.

Realization dawned, "You don't know how to tie a tie, do you Ryoma-kun." She stated rather than ask. The Echizen didn't answer, his pride forbidding him to.

The young girl smiled, grabbing the tie, she tied it for him; both blushing deeply.

"Kid, you have a nice girlfriend, mine would have just told me to search up how to do it." An employee said, walking up to them. The said kids blushed harder.

"Che, who are you?" Ryoma asked, trying his best to not let the heat from his face to affect him.

The employee smiled, holding up a tux. "A Nanjirou Echizen ordered a tux for his son earlier and said that his son will come pick it up, along with his girlfriend." The man explained.

_That stupid dad, he Planned all this. _Ryoma thought.

-x-x-x-

The two stayed in the store for a good hour and a half before finally finding the perfect pair of shoes, along with everything else.

_Ryoma-kun looks good. _Sakuno thought, blushing madly at her boldness.

The Tennis Prince paid for his stuff and the couple walked out.

"Phew, I'm glad that's done with, ne Ryoma-kun?' Sakuno asked, facing the said boy, he nodded, then stared at her.

"I-Is there something on my face?" Sakuno asked, her cheeks heating up from the attention.

"Don't you have to find a dress?" He asked, she blushed, _How could I forget? _She thought, mentally hitting herself.

"Y-yes, is it okay if we go now?" She asked.

"On one condition," Ryoma said, smirking.

"Yes?"

"We play tennis after." He said, not answering her question. Sakuno stood there, "Ehh?"

Ryoma smirked, "Mada mada dane, I said we go play tennis after." He repeated.

"B-but I don't have the right clothes on." Sakuno stated.

Cat-like orbs analyzed the girls choice of clothing. _Ryuzaki looks good in these clothes. _He thought, face tinting pink.

"Ryoma-kun?" Sakuno asked, snapping the said boy back to reality.

"We'll go home and get them." He said.

"W-wait." The tennis prince turn towards the girl, "What?"

"Can I get a smoothie first. I'm kind of thirsty." She whispered, nervous he might say no.

"Aa."

She smiled and grabbed her partners free hand, pulling him into a newly opened smoothie place.

Right when they opened the door, Momoshiro was seen, ordering a banana smoothie, both kids saw him, Ryoma automatically turned around not wanting to be seen. He pulled Sakuno with him, "We can go to another smoothie place." He muttered, but it was too late, the Seigaku regular saw them.

**With Momoshiro… **

I was ordering a nice, yummy banana smoothie, but in the corner of my eyes, I saw something long and brown. Turning towards the said object, I saw that they were braids. "Sakuno-chan?" I asked, not sure.

The worker gave me my smoothie, I paid and followed after the girl, wanting to know if it really was the coach's granddaughter.

Seeing her face, I smiled, it is Sakuno!

Right when I was about to scream her name, someone else caught my attention. Ehhh!!! ECHIZEN??? What can that brat be doing with Sakuno-chan? And HOLDING HAND?

I took out my trusty cell phone and dialed Kikumaru-senpai's number.

After two rings, Kikumaru-senpai answered.

"Moshi Moshi?" The hyper active regular asked.

"Senpai, guess what?" I asked.

"What happened?" He asked, curious.

"Echizen is on a DATE with our little Sakuno-chan." I screamed.

I heard Kikumaru gasped and ask where I was.

"I'm outside the new smoothie shop." I replied and without another word, the line went dead. He will be here soon, now to call Fuki-senpai, Tama, and that viper too.

**Back to Ryoma and Sakuno…**

Sakuno Opened the door for Ryoma, who had his hands full with shopping bags and a smoothie.

"Thanks." He whispered, making his way into the dress store. _I can't believe I'm here, if Mom-senpai saw us, I would kill myself. _He thought.

Sakuno smiled at the many beautiful dresses in this shop and wasted no time in picking the ones she liked best; leaving Ryoma to stand awkwardly among the many teenage girls who were eyeing him like candy.

_Che, girls are so troublesome. _he thought, following Sakuno, but was stopped by a blonde chick.

"Oh my, what is a handsome man like you doing here?" She asked, in bad Japanese, only to be ignored by Ryoma.

"**Get away from me, I am here with someone else**," He replied with smooth English.

-x-x-x-

Sakuno gently took a purple dress off it's hanger and turned around to ask for Ryoma's opinion, only to find no one.

She looked around and found her crush, talking to a very pretty blonde. Her mood turned green. _Who is she? _She thought, angrily.

Her body moved on it's own accord, walking over to the two, she grabbed Ryoma's arm. "Excuse me, he's mine." She said, taking the tennis prince away.

Her outburst surprised Ryoma, it even surprised herself. "I-I'm sorry, I-I don't know what came over m-" She was cute off by the boy. "Mada mada dane, Ryuzaki. Thanks. She was annoying. I can only deal with girls worth my time." He said, the comment making her blush.

"Y-your welcome."

"Is that the dress you picked?" He asked, she nodded, "Go try it on." He commanded.

-x-x-x-

"Oi, Ryuzaki, come out already." He said, tired of waiting.

The dressing room opened. The strapless, light purple dress hugged Sakuno's, usually hidden, curves, it had light embroideries at the top and hem, the dress flowed to the ground, making her look taller. She was blushing.

Ryoma pulled down his cap in attempts to hide his blush, _Do all girls this age have such nice bodies? _He thought, eyes widening at his thought, _Dad's dirty magazines are going into the trash. _

"I don't like purple." He finally said, barely a whisper. Sakuno nodded, secretly agreeing.

"I think Blue would look nice on you, young lady." An employee said, she walked out and brought in an identical dress in light blue. Sakuno nodded, after trying it on, and Ryoma-kun approving it, the dress was bought.

"T-Thank you for helping me, R-ryoma-kun." She said, looking at the ground.

"Aa. Let's go." He muttered, taking the dress, and walking out of the store.

Sakuno rushed after him, not seeing where she was going and being the klutz that she is, bump into someone.

"S-Sorry." She cried, the stranger stretched out his hand, she grabbed it thankfully and looked up.

"F-Fuji-senpai!!" She screamed, looking around her eyes widened, "Momo-chan-senpai!! Kikumaru-senpai!"

Ryoma just stood there, surprise being an understatement, as Fuji helped Sakuno off the floor.

"What a coincidence, Sakuno-chan, Ryoma-kun." He greeted, smiling. As he talked, Eiji and Momoshiro were making kissy faces in the background.

Sakuno turned red, Ryoma pulled his hat down, hiding his shock.

"Nya, O'chibi how can you get such a cute girl like Sakuno-chan?" Eiji asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Bestuni, I don't have to tell you." Ryoma replied.

"To think, Echizen can get such a wonderful girlfriend when he is such a brat." Momo sighed.

"A-Ano, senpai-tachi w-why don't we-" Sakuno began, trying her best to think of something to bring their senpais attention to something else.

"Go and play tennis?" Ryoma finished.

"Man, you even finish each other's sentences." Fuji smiled.

"Ahh, young love." Momo sighed.

_Today was a nice day. _Sakuno and Ryoma thought.

"Ne, Ryoma-kun. I had fun today," Sakuno blushed, "Thank you." She whispered, giving him a peck on the cheek and walking a little faster.

Ryoma blushed, slowly placing his hand where she kissed him.

"Mada mada dane, Sakuno." He said, grasping her hand and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

-x-x-x-

**A/n: I FINISHED!! I worked on this (sadly) for a good 5 hours T.T sad fact. Lol**

**I hope all my efforts paid off and you all have a WONDERFUL holiday!**

**All I want are reviews :D lots of 'em.**

**(story rewritten on 12/23/09) **


End file.
